


I Want to Know You

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: And they said Chris, Fluff, High School AU, I asked my chat who Vegan's bf should be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Oliver really likes the short kid in his Chemistry class who always wears hats.





	I Want to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is original (for once). Tiny baby Malia and tiny baby Sykes. No mentions of Tom, unfortunately. He’ll be around soon though.

**_narrative_ **

 

Oliver is very, very tall. At almost 199 centimeters, he practically towers over everyone else in his classes, and usually resorts to sitting in the back row, just to make sure he’s not blocking everyone’s view. There’s another kid in his chemistry class who sits in the row in front of him - short little fellow, who always wears one army green beanie that has a bright yellow pom pom on it. Oliver’s heard he’s farsighted and can’t see the board clearly if he sits any closer, but he finds it kind of ridiculous (and, admittedly, cute) that this kid whose feet hardly hit the floor when he sits down sits so far back.

It’s two weeks into chemistry when he learns the short kid’s name. He’s walking past Oliver while Oliver’s leaned against his locker, talking to Matt because he has a free block next, and Oliver points him out.

 

“There’s the guy,” Oliver says. “Yellow floofer. He’s really nice.”

 

“Lee Malia? Yeah, ‘e wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Matt replies, nodding at the yellow pom pom. Oliver makes a mental note. 

 

A month later, Lee sits next to Oliver and Oliver realizes that his feet actually don’t touch the ground when he sits. Which makes him almost laugh - he manages to disguise it as a cough, thankfully - and also melt a little on the inside because  _ goddamn this boy is cute _ . And Oliver knows he’s into guys, ever since he had some pretty amazing sex with a hot guy at one of Matt’s ragers and could never look at a woman the same. 

One day, Lee sits next to Oliver, while they’re revising for an upcoming chemistry exam and Lee asks him for a page of notes and he notices that Lee’s nose is very cute and he kinda wants to touch it, in a non-creepy way. He sees Lee later, eating lunch by himself and reading, and sits across from him.

 

“Hey,” he gets his attention. “I’m Oliver.”

 

”Hi.” Lee replies. He seems a little shy, so Oliver just keeps talking because he’s the kind of person who won’t shut up until you ask him to. Eventually, Lee replies with short answers, but Oliver is satisfied nonetheless.

 

For the next couple of weeks, Oliver pesters Lee in chemistry and at lunch. One day, he’s surveying the room, and can’t find the yellow pom pom that he’s begun associating with Lee. He’s sure he knows the boy’s face, but he can’t seem to find him without the pom pom, but he notices a boy in a red beanie with a white pom pom and realizes that it’s Lee. 

 

“What happened t’your green beanie?” Oliver asks, poking the white pom pom.

 

“Christmas season calls for Santa hat.” Lee says, pointing at his sweater. Oliver chuckles, and goes about platonically harassing Lee for the period. They have chemistry right after, and Oliver walks Lee to the chemistry room because he’s a gentleman, and also because he wants to keep looking at Lee’s face because it’s a very cute face. 

 

Two months later, they’re practically inseparable. Oliver has coaxed Lee into sitting with his group - Nicholls and Vegan, Jordan, Other Matt and his boyfriend Chris, and Josh. Nicholls takes a liking to Lee, although Jordan and Vegan seem to be keen on getting Oliver and Lee together. Every time they go to lunch, there’s only two seats next to each other left, usually between Jordan and Vegan.

One night, the whole gang - sans Matt and Chris - is over at Oliver’s house because his parents are away on a business trip and while everyone’s asleep, Oliver is still up and he notices that Lee isn’t wearing a hat for the first time since they’ve met. His hair is kind of messy but Oliver runs his hand through it and feels a little creepy just watching him sleep, but he’s  _ really _ cute and Oliver really doesn’t know what to do with himself around him and that’s when it clicks. 

A week later, he asks Lee out, and he says yes. They walk around a park and have a picnic and Lee is still wearing his stupid hat. Oliver smiles.   
  



End file.
